


Тускло-розовый и бледно-золотой

by curstcute



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Charms, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sort of Dub-con, UST, newt is a good friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curstcute/pseuds/curstcute
Summary: Якоба снова заколдовали, и он снова сам на себя не похож. Только теперь Ньют не может избавить его от болезненных искажающих рассудок чар. Но он ни за что не бросит лучшего друга в беде.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 10





	Тускло-розовый и бледно-золотой

Теперь квартира так и просилась на колдографию из журнала по домоводству, эдакое любовное гнёздышко. Гнездо ниффлера, точнее, если бы он воровал вязаные салфетки, фарфоровые статуэтки с рогатыми зайчиками, розовые бархатные подушечки и прочий хлам. Нужно было следить, чтобы звери ничего не испортили, чтобы не расстраивать Якоба, его же стараниями создавался весь этот уют. А также чистота и сытная домашняя еда четыре раза в день. 

Иногда Якоб даже слишком старался. Мог наготовить гору еды, как на свадьбу или выкладывал на тумбочке целую стопку салфеток поверх статуэтки, или покрывал всю поверхность комода фигурками, непременно лежащими на боку. Ньют сам расставлял их правильно, выпутывал бедняг из ниточной паутины и потихоньку уничтожал скисшую и сгнившую еду, если её не удавалось пристроить. Якоб был не в состоянии всем этим заниматься, для него всё было нормально. 

Сам Якоб уже ждал его в постели, где ему ещё быть в такое позднее время. В неярком свете лампы тускло поблёскивали нити на кружеве и шёлке чулок, золотились кончики пушистого воротника на розовом халате. Удивительно, как одежда могла менять облик, не хуже этого дракклового заклинания. В шелках и мехах Якоб выглядел холёным и белым, а когда-то крепкое тело казалось хрупким и рассыпчатым, словно фигура из песка.

Не то чтобы Якоб никогда в жизни не нацепил бы на себя что-то подобное. Мало ли, какие бы приключения выпали на их долю, и пришлось бы пить оборотное зелье и превращаться в женщин. Якоб бы наверняка сказал что-то забавное, дурачился. Мог бы даже, как ему кажется, эротично повести бёдрами, как бы говоря – ну что, Ньют, я готов перевоплотиться в красотку? – в очередной раз подвергая сильному испытанию их дружбу. Но уж точно не вёл бы себя так, словно родился, чтобы наряжаться во всё розовое, шёлковое и пушистое.

Якоб поднял глаза от Witch Weekly и улыбнулся, подвинулся к стене, чтобы Ньют мог лечь рядом.  
\- Читал что-то интересное? Расскажешь? - спросил Ньют.  
Якоб потянулся через него, чтобы положить журнал на тумбочку.  
\- О, Ньют, ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать такую умницу как ты.  
\- А ты попробуй. 

Ньют верил, что может прорваться сквозь чары и достучаться до настоящего Якоба, который одинаково ценил интеллект их обоих и никогда бы не назвал себя «глупеньким маглом» или кем-то вроде.

\- Скучная ерунда для домохозяек. Не забивай голову.  
\- Но мне интересно, чем увлекается в свободное время... - Ньют словно сглотнул горькое зелье и продолжил: - ...мой ненаглядный.

Якоб хихикнул и обнял Ньюта за шею. Несмотря на превращение в сдобную покорную жёнушку, физически Якоб всё ещё был сильным мужчиной с крепкой хваткой, из которой и при большом желании не вывернешься. Якоб облизнулся и поцеловал Ньюта в губы, сперва робко, потом уже настойчивее. Положил ногу на бедро, прижался вплотную. Тонкая ткань халата и шёлковой комбинации не могла замаскировать возбуждение. За 27 или более ночей Ньют научился сбрасывать оцепенение уже почти сразу, как только Якоб начинал ластиться к нему, требуя очередную дозу телесных прихотей. Что с ним происходило, если Якоб не получал желаемого, точнее, того, что ему диктовали желать чары, Ньют уже видел однажды и повторения не хотел.

Кожа тёплая и мягкая, так приятно проминается под пальцами, так красиво контрастирует её белизна с его загорелыми руками, исполосованными шрамами. Ньют попросил хрипло:

\- Повернись ко мне спиной, пожалуйста.  
Довольно любоваться, это не твоё и никогда твоим не будет.  
\- О, милый, ты хочешь попробовать что-то новенькое?

Ньют зажмурился до боли. Нечего злиться. Якоб не виноват в том, что с ним происходило, виновны только те, кто из какого-то мстительного мелочного озорства зачаровали его. Просто позлить и деморализовать его, Ньюта, подкинуть сложную задачу Альбусу, проверить заклинание, напомнить Якобу, что это не его война, а война за него и других маглов. «А маглам положено сидеть и смиренно ждать, пока волшебники решат их судьбу». Так красноречиво провозгласил громовещатель, который сотрясал тишину дома Ньюта месяц назад. А следом привезли самого некогда похищенного Якоба в женской школьной форме Бобатона, и он показал, как именно действуют на него эти жуткие чары.

Иногда Ньют забывался и думал, что всё у них с Якобом происходит по-настоящему и взаимному желанию. Хотя так сложно было игнорировать и приторные вздохи, и манерность, и этот отрешённый взгляд в сторону, и то, с какой обречённой покорностью Якоб отдавался, словно не соблазнял его совсем недавно. Почему-то Ньют был уверен, что в постели настоящий Якоб вёл бы себя иначе.

Ньют быстро разделся и погасил свет. Шёлк словно плавился и растекался под ладонями, когда Ньют задрал домашние одеяния Якоба до пояса, обнажая белоснежные пышные ягодицы. В полумраке колдовал все нужные заклинания; шёпот в тишине ночи гулко отдавался в ушах. Ньют взял своего Якоба, тесно прижимаясь сзади, стискивая мягкое бедро одной рукой и крепко зажимая ему рот другой. Чтобы не слышать, не видеть, просто сделать своё дело. Не вовлекаясь, отстранённо, безразлично.

Каким бы ни был зачарованный Якоб, как бы сильно его перековерканный образ не оскорблял характер настоящего, Ньют не мог долго сопротивляться и делать вид, что ему не нравится запах и сладковатый привкус кожи, это тело, это прерывистое тёплое дыхание. Ньют легонько поцеловал его в шею и прихватил губами мочку уха, заставляя сдавленно стонать в ладонь, так туго и сладко сжиматься на его члене. Ньют всегда старался закончить быстро, хотя такое удовольствие хотелось растягивать на целую ночь.

Ньют убрал ладонь от губ и обнял Якоба, обхватив поперёк груди. Надо было уже отодвинуться, очистить его от смазки и семени, но как же было хорошо. Так ужасно, что так хорошо.

\- Приласкать тебя? – Ньют знал, что не понадобится, но всё равно неизменно спрашивал с надеждой. Вдруг хотя бы это изменилось?  
\- Ах, любовь моя, ну зачем же. Ты у меня настоящий жеребец, знаешь, как сделать своей детке приятно. Приведи меня в порядок, и я схожу на кухню, сделаю тебе сэндвич и что-нибудь выпить.  
\- Сейчас отпущу, ещё немножечко.  
\- Сколько угодно, дорогой.

Если после снятия чар Якоб попросит стереть ему память, Ньют согласится. Если не захочет больше никогда его видеть – отступится. О чём бы он ни попросил, Ньют сделает, лишь бы Якобу было хорошо и лишь бы это помогло ему прийти в себя скорее.

Ньют уже почти верил, что всё происходящее ему ни капельки, ни одним мгновением не нравится, и он просто спасает друга от мучений. Любой бы на его месте поступил точно так же? Ньют сильнее обнял Якоба и затих. Ничего больше делать не хотелось.

**Author's Note:**

> Раньше текст был в безблоге по ньювальски, а теперь он тут. Я немного подправила кое-что по мелочи по тексту и решила перенести на ао3, вдруг кто-то из шипперов не видел.


End file.
